Love Don't Cost A Thing
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy decides he wants to be friends with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella end up falling in love with each other. Troy and Gabriella end up being a couple. But will they be able to stay together even when Troy's best friend Chad tries to split them up. There is also a suprise that will be happening in chapter 4.The surprise will shock Chad and everyone else when it is revealed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was the most popular guy in school. He was captain of the basketball team. He loved hanging out with his friends too. But one day he saw the new girl Gabriella walking down the hallway and notice that she seem to have no friends. Troy just watch Gabriella as she was getting her books from her locker. Troy realized he felt a connection to her but he did not know why. Troy decided he was going to go over and talk to her. Troy in his heart wanted to get to know Gabriella. So Troy started walking over to Gabriella, when his best friend Chad stopped him. Chad asked Troy why he was walking over to Gabriella for. Troy told Chad that he wants to be friends with her. So Troy walked a way from Chad and went over to Gabriella because he was wanting to get to know her.

Gabriella was putting her books a way from the last class she had been in. Then Gabriella took the books for the next class out of her locker before closing it. Gabriella was getting ready to leave her locker when she saw a blue eye Troy walking next to her. Gabriella was wondering why the blue eye Troy was walking with her to the next class. Troy asked her what her name was and she told him her name was Gabriella. Gabriella asked him what his name was and he told her that his name was Troy. Gabriella thanked Troy for walking her to the next class she had. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to eat lunch with him and she told him that she would love too.

So at lunch time Troy and Gabriella ate lunch together and started getting to know each other. After Troy and Gabriella got done eating lunch together , they went to their next class which they had together. After school Troy gave Gabriella a ride home and they talked some more to each other before they part ways. Troy asked Gabriella if he pick her up and take her to school the next day. Gabriella told Troy she would love that and she would see him in the morning. Troy went to his house which was next door to Gabriella's house. Troy went into the house and up to his room to do his homework he had that day.

Mean while Gabriella was up in her bedroom finishing the last of her homework. Gabriella could not believe that Troy Bolton was going to pick her up and take her to school the next morning. Gabriella realized that night she was falling in love with Troy Bolton. Gabriella went bed with Troy on her mind when she went to sleep. Gabriella dreamed about Troy Bolton that night while she was sleeping. The next morning Gabriella got up and took a quick shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before Troy picked her up and take her to school that morning.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at school together and got out of his car. Troy locked his car and then went over to Gabriella to take her hand into his hand. Troy and Gabriella both felt the sparks between them when they held each others hands. They went to the school and to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had together. After they got done with their first class they went to their lockers to put the books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she would come watch him practice and she told him that she would love too. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym and Troy walked Gabriella over to the bleachers. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek before he went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Troy came back out with the team and started practicing. Gabriella was enjoying watching Troy practice. Gabriella could not believe that Troy kissed her on the cheek.

After Troy finished practicing, he went to shower and to get dress back into his regular clothes again. Troy came out of the boys locker room and saw that Gabriella waited for him. Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room together and to eat lunch together again. Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomache every time she and Troy were together. Troy felt his heart race every time he was around Gabriella. Troy realized he was falling in love with Gabriella and wonder if she was having feelings for him too.

What Troy did not know was that Gabriella had fallen in love with him, just like he fell in love with her. Troy decided to ask Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him that night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out on a date with him that night. So Troy told Gabriella he would pick her up at 7 pm that night for their date. After Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house he went to his house which was next door to Gabriella. Troy first did his homework and then went to take a shower. Troy got ready for his date with Gabriella and then wait till the time was closer to 7 pm. Gabriella had finished her homework and decided to take a quick shower. Gabriella got dress into some thing nice and put on a little bit of make up. After Gabriella got done getting ready ,she grabbed her purse and went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up.

Mean while Chad was not happy that his best friend Troy was spending so much time with Gabriella. Chad could not figure out why Troy would want to hang around a smart girl like Gabriella in the first place. Chad knew he had to figure out a way to get his best friend Troy a way from Gabriella. Chad just did not want his best friend hanging out with Gabriella. But what Chad did not know was that Troy and Gabriella had fallen in love with each other.

Troy had picked Gabriella from her house and took her out dinner that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to a movie too. After they got done at movie theater , they went to the park to walk around and talk some more to each other. Gabriella told Troy about everything about herself. Troy now knew everything about Gabriella and so he told Gabriella about himself to her. They both knew every thing about each other when they were done talking. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend before he took her home. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more passionate kisses before Troy took her home.

Troy told Gabriella that he lives right next door to her. Gabriella asked if she could stay the night with him because her mom was out of town. Troy told Gabriella she could stay the night with him. So Gabriella went into her house to get some clothes to wear the next day and her school bag too. Troy waited for Gabriella to come back down stairs. Gabriella came back down stairs with her overnight bag and school bag too. Troy and Gabriella went next door to his house. They went inside and up stairs to his room. Gabriella set her stuff down and looked around her boyfriend Troy's bedroom. Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed and then did some making out before they went to sleep in each other arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella arrived at school together. They got out of his car and he locked it before taking Gabriella's hand into his. Troy and Gabriella walked into the school and went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella close their lockers and then did some making out by Troy's locker before going to their first class which they had together.

Mean while Chad was watching his best friend Troy and Gabriella making out by the locker. Chad could not believe Troy was still around Gabriella yet. Chad decided that he need to get Troy a way from Gabriella. Chad was trying to figure how to get them apart when he saw Taylor the african american girl walk by him. Chad was staring at Taylor for a few minutes till she walk out of his sight. Chad then went back to watching Troy and Gabriella. Chad knew he had to come up with a plan fast.

Troy and Gabriella got to their first class on time. Miss Darbus came into the classroom and told the students they would be with a partner for the work that was asign to them. Troy and Gabriella were going to partner up. So they got told what they would be working on with their partner. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to put the books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to her next class or if she was going to come to the gym with him. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to come watch him practice because she was way ahead in her second class. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together. Once they were in the gym, Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips before going into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her boyfriend Troy practice.

In the boys locker room Chad asked Troy why he was still hanging out with Gabriella. Troy told his friend Chad that Gabriella is his girlfriend. Chad asked Troy why he is dating Gabriella for. Troy told his friend Chad that he and Gabriella love each other. Troy asked Chad why he is so against Gabriella and him being together. Chad told Troy he should not be with Gabriella because she is a nerd. Troy said to Chad to stop calling Gabriella a nerd. Troy also said to Chad just because she is smart does not make her a nerd. Chad said to Troy that he should be dating cheerleaders. Troy told Chad that he is not into cheerleaders like him.

Troy came out of the boys locker room with the rest of the team and started practicing. Gabriella was watching Troy practice when Taylor sat down next to her. Taylor asked Gabriella who the guy was with the afro. Gabriella told Taylor that the guy with the afro is Chad and he is friends with her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella saw Taylor watching Chad practice. Troy looked over at his girlfriend Gabriella and she mouth to him that Taylor is staring at Chad. Troy mouth a oh to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella mouth I love you to each other to before he finished practice.

Troy went to Gabriella and gave her a quick kiss on lips before he went into the locker room to shower. Troy showered and put his regular clothes back on. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her another kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room to eat lunch together. Troy and Gabriella went to their next class they had together. Chad had been watching Troy and Gabriella most of the day. Chad could not believe that Troy was dating Gabriella. Chad turn in his desk to face the front when he saw Taylor walk into the classroom. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad staring at Taylor.

After school was over Troy told Gabriella to wait for him by door. Troy went over to Chad and said to him that i saw you staring a Taylor. Chad told Troy he was not staring at Taylor. Troy told Chad stop lying and just admit that you were staring at her. Chad said to Troy fine i was staring at her okey. Troy told Chad that Taylor is smart to like Gabriella. Chad said to Troy oh really. Troy told Chad he had to go and would talk to him tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and went to his car. They got into the car and went to his house to do their homework together. Gabriella said to Troy that they should get Chad and Taylor together. Troy told his girlfriend Gabriella that she had a good idea. Troy asked Gabriella how they are going to get Chad and Taylor together. Gabriella told Troy that they will come up with idea soon. Troy said to Gabriella that he hopes they figure out how to get Chad and Taylor together soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So that night Troy took Gabriella out on a date. They first went to a nice restraunt and then went to the movie theater to see a movie. After the movie was over , they went to get some ice cream before they went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella arrived back at Gabriella's house and went inside. Gabriella and Troy started kissing each other passionately on the lips. They continued kissing till they needed air. Gabriella asked Troy to stay overnight. So Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom and did some more kissing. Troy and Gabriella did some making out for a while. Gabriella then said to Troy make love to me. Troy asked if she was sure and she told him that she was ready. So Troy and Gabriella started kissing some more.

So that night Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy told Gabriella he was happy that he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella said to Troy she was happy that she losted her virginity to him. So they got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella had finished eating breakfast and so they left for school. They got to school on time and park the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and locked it up before going into the school together.

Chad had come up with a few idea's to split Troy and Gabriella up. Chad first was going to try to have one of his other friends hit on Gabriella. Chad decided that he would try his next idea if the first idea fails. So Chad saw Troy and Gabriella together at his locker making out. Chad could not understand why his best friend Troy was with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella walked in the gym together and shared a quick kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her boyfriend Troy practice. Gabriella saw Troy come out with the team and they started practice. When practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella and told her that he was going to take a quick shower. Troy said to Gabriella after he has showered and dressed that he will be right back out.

While Troy was taking a quick shower in the locker room ,Gabriella was waiting for Troy. Chad told his one friend to go up to Gabriella and hit on her. So the friend of Chads did what he asked him to do. Gabriella was walking around the gym when Chad's friend came up to her and started hitting on her. Gabriella told Chad's friend that she has a boyfriend and to leave her alone. Troy came out of the locker room and saw Gabriella trying to get rid of Chad's friend. Troy notice that Chad's friends was trying to hit on his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy went over and told the guy to get a way from his girlfriend. So the friend of Chad's did what Troy said and walked a way. Gabriella thanked Troy for getting rid of the guy. As Troy and Gabriella were leaving the gym ,they saw Chad give money to his friend. Troy was starting to realize that Chad was trying to break him and Gabriella up but he needed more proof to be sure.

Chad could not believe his first idea had failed. Chad was going to try his next idea and have a girl hit on Troy in front of Gabriella. So Chad tried his second idea which fail too. Troy and Gabriella were both wondering if Chad was behind the girl hitting on him just like with the guy that had hitted on her in the gym. Chad new he would have to come up with some thing more better to break them up. Chad saw Taylor who was talking to Kelsi at her locker. Zeke knew that Chad should stop trying to break up Troy and Gabriella. Zeke and Sharpay decide to stop Chad from trying to break up Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Zeke also decided they would keep an eye on Chad to see what he does next to split Troy and Gabriella.

After school Gabriella and Troy went to his house to do their homework. Troy and Gabriella got their homework done and then went down stairs to get a snack. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink, besides getting a snack to eat. They went back upstairs to Troy's bedroom to eat their snack and talk. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to go to Las Vegas Nevada for the night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go to Las Vegas Nevada. So Troy and Gabriella made plans to go to Las Vegas Nevada that night. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they have been together for two and a half months. Troy went to his dresser drawer to get the engagement ring that he had hid. Gabriella asked Troy what he was doing and he walked over to her. Troy got down on one knee and showed Gabriella the engagement ring. Troy asked Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears falling from her eyes. Gabriella then said to Troy, Yes I will marry you. Troy slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he kissed her on the lips.

Troy told Gabriella that he knows they are in high school yet but that she is the only one he want's to be with. So Troy and Gabriella packed a overnight bag and put it in his car. So Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella could not believe that she and Troy were engaged to be married. Gabriella then asked Troy when they will get married. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to get married while they are in Las Vegas Nevada for now and then later on they can get married in front of their friends and family. Gabriella told Troy she like that idea. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to be married.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N In the next chapter will be where Troy and Gabriella go to Las Vegas Nevada and while they are there they will be getting married. Also there will be Chad trying to come up with a plan to split Troy and Gabriella up. Then in Chapter 5 Troy and Gabriella will be back from Las Vegas Nevada and will be telling their parents about them being married. Also in chapter 5 some of the friends will learn about Troy and Gabriella being married.

The reason i am having Troy and Gabriella get married in chapter 4 is that i am planning to have Chad learn about Troy and Gabriella being married in chapter 6. Once Chad learns about this, he will start to realized that Troy and Gabriella love each other and that he has to except that. Also coming up in a chapter, Troy and Gabriella Bolton will be trying to get Chad and Taylor together too. Troy and Gabriella Bolton will learn eventually about Chad trying to break them up. Troy will be mad at his best friend for awhile but then he will for give him.

I have decide to make this story a short one. So this story will have 10 chapters only. The reason for this story being a short story is i want to get certain hsm stories i have going done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night Troy and Gabriella got ready to leave for Las Vegas Nevada. They grabbed the other over night bags that had the rest of their stuff in it. Troy and Gabriela went down stairs and took the bag to his car. They put the bag with the other bag they already had put in there ealier. Then they went back into the house and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy told his parents that he and Gabriella were going to go see a movie and might get home late. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into his car. They had decided to drive to Las Vegas and back home the next day. So they got on the road and were on their way to Las Vegas Nevada. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his hand and was driving with the other hand for a while. Gabriella smiled at her fiance Troy as he was driving.

Mean while Chad was making another plan to break up Troy and Gabriella. Chad could not figure out why his last two plans had failed. As Chad was coming up with his next plan , he could not stop thinking about Taylor. Chad still could not understand why his friend Troy was dating Gabriella in the first place. Chad wanted his friend Troy back hanging out with him and his other friends. Chad could not see how much Troy and Gabriella loved each other. Zeke and Jason were with Sharpay,Ryan,Taylor, Kelsi and Martha talking to them about Chad. Sharpay said that she did not get why Chad can not see how much Troy and Gabriella love each other. Taylor could not stop thinking about Chad and how much she would love to have him as her boyfriend. Kelsi notice Taylor had zone out on them. Zeke said to the gang that they need to make sure that Chad does not break Troy and Gabriella up.

Ryan said that Chad has already tried twice to break Troy and Gabriella up but has failed twice. Ryan also said that Chad is not going to stop trying to break Troy and Gabriella up. Martha and Jason said to the others that Ryan is right on what he said. Jason said how are we going to stop Chad from coming up with other plans to break Troy and Gabriella up. Zeke said that we need to sit Chad down and get him to listen to us. Sharpay asked her boyfriend Zeke how they are going to get Chad to sit down and listen to them. Zeke said to Sharpay that they will have to tell Chad they want to have a talk with him. Kelsi said she hopes they can get Chad to sit down and listen to them.

Troy and Gabriella arrive in Las Vegas Nevada and went to the hotel they were going to stay at for that one night. They arrived at the hotel and got checked into their room. Troy and Gabriella took their two bags to their room and then made sure they had the room key before leaving their hotel room. Troy and Gabriella went back to the car and headed first to a jewerly store to buy the wedding rings. After they got done at the jewerly store,they headed to the wedding chapel to get married. Troy loved the wedding ring he got for Gabriella and she love the wedding ring she had picked out for Troy to wear too. Troy and Gabriella arrived a cute wedding chapel and parked the car before getting out. Troy grabbed the marriage license and the rings that he and Gabriella would be putting on each others left hand ring fingers.

Troy and Gabriella went up to the priest and told him they were there to get married. So the priest looked at their marriage license and then gave it back to them. The priest started the cermony after his wife was in place to witness it. Troy and Gabriella said their i do's and placed the wedding rings they had got on each others left hand ring fingers and then they were pronounced husband and wife. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss. The priest sign the marriage certificate and then his wife sign the witness area on the marriage certificate. The priest put the marriage cerificate in a envolope and gave it to Troy. The priest wife gave them the pictures she had took of them. Troy and Gabriella Bolton left the wedding chapel and got into their car to head back to the hotel. They got back to the hotel and park the car before getting out. Troy and Gabriella went to their hotel room and went inside for the night.

Troy and Gabriella consummated their marriage that night in the room. They made love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and got their stuff together before checking out of their room. Troy and Gabriella made sure they had all their stuff before leaving the room. Troy had put their marriage certificate in the bag already. Troy and Gabriella left their hotel room and check out of the hotel before going to their car together. Troy put their bags in the back seat of the car and then open the door for his wife Gabriella. Gabriella got in the car and Troy shut the door for her. Troy got in the car and they drove to a cafe to get some breakfast before they left Las Vegas Nevada.

After they got done eating breakfast, they went back to the car and headed for home. Troy and Gabriella could not stop smiling at each other. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if they are going to tell his parents that they are married now. Troy told Gabriella that they will tell his parents first when they get home and then tell her mom after wards. Gabriella told Troy she liked his idea. They got back into Albuquerque New Mexico late that afternoon and went to his house first. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and went into the house to tell his parents that they are married now. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom in the kitchen cleaning. Jack came into the kitchen and saw his son Troy and Gabriella watching Lucille clean the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella saw his dad looking at them. Lucille turn around and asked Troy where he was all night. Troy and Gabriella told his mom and dad they need to sit down and then he will tell them where they had been all night.

Lucille and Jack sat down and then waited for Troy to tell them where he and Gabriella were at all night. Troy and Gabriella told his parents they had went to Las Vegas Nevada and stayed the night there. Troy and Gabriella told his parents not get mad them on what they were about to tell them. Lucille and Jack asked Troy and Gabriella why they would get mad at them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that while they were in Las Vegas Nevada that they got married. Lucille and Jack were in shock after their son Troy told them that he and Gabriella are married now. Jack asked Troy why he and Gabriella got married and Troy told his dad that they love each other. Troy told his dad that it was what he and Gabriella wanted. Jack told Troy and Gabriella that he will support them and he welcome Gabriella to the family. Gabriella asked Jack if he would teach her how play basketball better. Jack smile at Gabriella and said to her lets go outside then to the basketball hoop then. So Troy was happy that his dad was going to support him and Gabriella. Jack and Gabriella went to change into some shorts. Gabriella meant Jack out side at the basketball hoop. Jack came outside with the basketball and started teaching her how to play.

Lucille asked Troy if he was sure about being married to Gabriella. Troy told his mom he was sure about his marriage to Gabriella. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella will get remarried later where family and friends can be there to see it. Lucille told her son Troy she will also support his marriage to Gabriella since his dad is. So Troy and his mom went outside to watch his dad teach Gabriella how to play basketball. A hour later Gabriella and Jack had finished playing basketball. Gabriella went to the bathroom to shower quick like before she and Troy went to her house to get her stuff and tell her mom about them being married. Gabriella had gotten dressed in another pair of shorts and put on one of Troys shirts.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N In the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be telling her mom about them being married and that Troy's parents are fine with it. Also in this next chapter Ryan and Kelsi are going to be the ones that learn first that Troy and Gabriella are married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink before they went to her house to tell her mom about them being married and also to get her stuff too. Troy and Gabriella left his house and went over next door to her house to talk to her mom. They were both nervious about telling her mom about them being married. So Troy and Gabriella went into her house and went upstairs to get her stuff before talking to her mom. Gabriella finished packing her clothes and stuff. Troy and Gabriella took her stuff down stairs and out to his car to take back over to his house. After they were done putting her stuff into his car , they went back into the house to talk to her mom.

Troy and Gabriella went to the living room where her mom was watching tv. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella and Troy come into the room. Maria turn the tv off to find out what was going on. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are married now. Maria asked them when they got married. They told her they got married two days ago in Las Vegas Nevada. Maria asked them why they got married so soon. Troy told his mother in law that he and Gabriella love each other and want to be together forever. Maria said to Troy and Gabriella that she knows they love each other, but they should have waited to get married after they were out of high school. Gabriella said to her mom that she and Troy did not want to wait till they were out of high school. Maria told her daughter Gabriella and Troy that she does not support them being married right now. Troy and Gabriella said to he mom that they hope one day she will support their marriage. So Troy and Gabriella left the house and got in the car. The first went back to his house to take her stuff in and up to his bedroom before they went to the park.

After Troy and Gabriella got her stuff put in his bedroom, they went back down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink before they went to the park. Mean while Sharpay and Ryan decided to see if Gabriella and Troy wanted to come over for a while. Gabriella heard her cell phone ring and so she answer it. Gabriella asked Sharpay what she wanted. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she and Troy want to come over to her house. Gabriella said to Sharpay that they would love to come over for a while. So Troy and Gabriella Bolton went over to Sharpay and Ryans house for a while.

Sharpay told Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi that Troy and Gabriella are coming over. Shapray said they need to tell Troy and Gabriella about Chad trying to break them up. Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan agreed with what Sharpay was saying. Troy and Gabriella arrived at Sharpay and Ryan's house. They got out of their car and locked it up before going up to the door. They knocked on the door and Sharpay open it to let them in. They all went to the living room where Ryan,Kelsi and Zeke were at. Sharpay said to Troy and Gabriella that they have some thing they want to tell them. Troy and Gabriella asked Sharpay what they had to tell them. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that Chad is trying to break them up. Troy said to Sharpay,Ryan,Kelsi and Zeke that Chad will not be able to break him and Gabriella up. Kelsi asked Troy what he means that Chad will not be able to break them up. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are married now. The friends asked them when they got married and they told them that they got married two days ago in Las Vegas Nevada. The friends congratulated them on their marriage and told them they have their support too.

Troy and his wife Gabriella asked their friends how they know that Chad is trying to break them up. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they over heard Chad telling his friends about how his first two plans had back fired on him. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends if they knew what the two plans were that had back fired on Chad. The friends told Troy that Chad had first plan to have a friend of his to hit on Gabriella and Troy said that he should have known Chad was behind the guy hitting on Gabriella. Then the friends told Gabriella that Chad's second plan was to pay a girl to hit on Troy and Gabriella said that she had a feeling Chad was behind that. Both Troy and Gabriella were pissed at Chad for trying to break them up. The friends also said to Troy and Gabriella that they think Chad is into Taylor because of how he has been staring at her when he sees her.

Mean while Chad was at home trying to come up with another plan to break Troy and Gabriella up. What Chad did not know was that Troy and Gabriella are married now. Chad also could not stop thinking about Taylor. Chad decided he was going to asked Taylor out on a date. Chad then went back to thinking of a plan to break up Troy and Gabriella. Chad still could not understand why Troy was dating Gabriella. Chad sat on his bed and continued to think of a new plan to break up Troy and Gabriella. Chad went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink before he went to play a few video games. Chad hoped his new plan would work and not back fire on him.

The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they would going to tell Chad they are married. Troy and Gabriella said to their friends that they were not going to tell Chad that they are married yet. They told their friends they might just let Chad find out on his own that they are married. The friends told them that they could not wait to see Chad's face when he does find out they are married. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they want to get Chad back for trying to break them up. The friends asked them if they could help them get Chad back. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they could help them get back at Chad. The friends asked them what they had in mind. Troy told their friends that they plan to get Chad and Taylor together and then they were going to do the same thing that Chad tried to do to them. The friends told them they like that plan of theirs. So they watched a movie before Troy and Gabriella went home for the night.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school left the house and got into the and Gabriella were on their way to school. Troy and Gabriella were talking about how they were going to get Chad and Taylor together, so they can put their revenge plan into motion.

Mean while Chad had come up with another plan to break Troy and Gabriella up. Chad put his new plan into motion, once he saw Troy and had plan for Troy to see some pictures of Gabriella with another guy the night before and thought whe n he saw them that he would break up with Gabriella. So Chad show the pictures of Gabriella with a another guy, that he had doctored up to Troy. Troy knew that his wife Gabriella was not with another guy because they had went to vegas that night to get married when those pictures were supposely taken. Troy told Chad to stop trying to break him and Gabriella up or he would quit being his friend. Troy went to tell Gabriella what Chad tried to do this time to break them up. Chad could not believe that one of his new plans had fail too.

Gabriella was talking with Taylor when she saw her husband Troy coming up to her. She notice that Troy was upset about something. Gabriella told Taylor she would talk to her later. Gabriella asked Troy what has him so upset and he told her what Chad tried to do this time to break them up. Gabriella could not believe that Chad would try again to break them up. Troy and Gabriella decided to asked Taylor if she would help them get back at went to their first class and saw Taylor sitting in her seat. So they went over to Taylor and asked her if she would like to help them get back at Chad. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she would love to help them get back at Chad. So they told Taylor their plan and she asked them if it will work.

Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that it will work because Chad could not stop staring at asked them how they know that Chad was staring at told her that the last few days they saw Chad looking at her. So Taylor put the plan into motion when Chad entered the classroom. Taylor started flirting with Chad and he was flirting back at could not believe that Taylor was flirting with him. So through the rest of the first class Chad and Taylor flirted with each other.

Troy and Gabriella saw Chad flirting with Taylor big time. They were going to talk to Taylor before leaving the classroom. The bell rang and the first class was over. Chad left the classroom to go to his locker. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that she did a good job flirting with Chad. They asked Taylor what she will do if Chad asked her out on a date. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she will say yes because that will help their plan go forward. They agree with what Taylor said. So they left the classroom and went to their lockers to put their books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come with him to the gym to watch him practice. Gabriella told him that she was coming with him to watch him practice because she was way a head in her second class.

Troy and Gabriella got to the gym and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he went to the boys locker room to change into his practice went to sit on the bleachers to watch her husband Troy practice. Troy came back out of the boys locker room with the rest of the basketball team. Troy look over to see that his wife Gabriella was watching him. Troy and the basketball team had a good practice that day. After practice was over Troy went over to Gabriella and told her that he would be right back out in a few minutes. He gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips before going to the locker rooom to shower and change back into his regular clothes.

Mean while Chad came out of the locker room with his friends. Chad told his friends he would see them at lunch. Chad saw that Gabriella was by herself and knew she was waiting for Troy. Chad decided to try the next plan he had come up with. Chad took a picture he doctor of Troy and mad e the picture look like Troy was with another girl that other night. But when Chad showed the picture to Gabriella, she told him that Troy could not have been with another girl when he was with her. Gabriella smacked Chad in the face and told him to stop trying to break up her and Troy. After Gabriella walked away, he could not believe his latest plan had fail too. Chad then went to go find his friends.

Troy came out of the locker room and saw Gabriella smack Chad across the face. Troy could tell that his wife was upset and he went over to her to see if she was okey. Gabriella told Troy what Chad tried to pull with her. Troy could not believe that his soon to be ex friend Chad was still trying to break them up. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that Chad tried to use the pictures he had doctor. They went to the lunch room to find Taylor and their friends to tell them what Chad tried to do to break them up. After they got done telling their friends about what Chad did, they went to get some lunch to eat before it was time to go to their next and the rest of the friends could not believe Chad was still trying to break them up and also about how he tried to make it seem that Troy and Gabriella were with another guy or girl in a picture he had doctored up.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troy and Gabriella got through the rest of the school day. They went to their lockers to get the school bags and the homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and took each others hand before leaving the school together. Troy and Gabriella went to the car and got in it after Troy had unlocked it. Troy and Gabriella left the school parking lot and headed for home. Troy and Gabriella were still mad at Chad for trying to break them up. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell his parents about what Chad has been trying to do to them. So once the car wass parked in the drive way, they got out of it and locked it up before going into the house. They went into the house and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to drink before they went up stairs to his bedroom to do their homeworks. They went up stairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework. A hour later they had finished the last of their homework.

Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to get another bottle of water and a snack to eat till time for dinner. Lucille was in the kitchen making dinner. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game on tv while waiting for dinner to be done. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his bedroom and watched a movie till dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella ate their snack and drank some water before cuddling with each other on the bed. A hour later Lucille went to tell Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella had finished the movie by then. They went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After they were done eating dinner they told his parents they wanted to talk to them about some thing. Lucille and Jack asked their son Troy and daughter in law what they wanted to talk to them about. Troy and Gabriella told his parents, that it is about Chad.

Jack and Lucille asked their son Troy and Gabriella why they wanted to talk to them about Chad. Troy and Gabriella told his parents they will not like what they tell them. So they went to sit in the living room to talk. They told his parents about Chad trying to break them up. Troy and Gabriella told his parents all the stuff that Chad has tried so far to break them up. After they got done telling his parents every thing that Chad has done so far to them. Jack and Lucille were in shock to learn that Chad tried to break Troy and Gabriella up. They were also shock that Chad was still trying to break thier son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella up. Jack said to Troy and Gabriella that if Chad tries any thing else to break them up, to let him know. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they will tell him if Chad tries some thing else to break them up. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his bedroom to watch another movie together.

Mean while Chad was getting ready for his date with Taylor. Chad could not believe that his last few plans to break Troy and Gabriella had failed. Chad still did not know that Troy and Gabriella were married now. Chad had finished getting ready and went down stairs to grab his cars before leaving the house. Chad got into his car and went to pick Taylor up for their date. Chad arrived at Taylor's house and parked hiscar before he got out of it. Chad went up to her door and knocked on it. Taylor came to the door and answer it. Taylor saw Chad standing in front of her. Taylor told Chad she was ready and she grab her purse before going out the door. Chad and Taylor got into his car and left her house. Chad took Taylor to a nice restraunt. They got out of the car and went into the restraunt. They took to their table and they sat down. They order their food and while they were waiting for it, they did some talking.

Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they were watching. Troy took the movie out of the dvd player and put the tv back on regular before shutting it off for the night. Troy and Gabriella started making out, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Jack and Lucille were still talking about what Troy and Gabriella had told them about what Chad had been doing to break them up. Lucille went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. Jack was watching the rest of a basketball game on tv. Jack decided he was going to confront Chad about trying to break Troy and Gabriella up. Jack wanted to know why Chad would want to break Troy and Gabriella up.

Sharpay and the other friends were hoping that Troy and Gabriella told his parents about what Chad has been doing to break them up. Sharpay and the rest of the gang decided to keep an eye on Chad and make sure he does not try some thing else to break Troy and Gabriella up. The friends could tell that Troy and Gabriella were getting tired of Chad trying to break them up. The friends could not figure out why Chad did not want Troy and Gabriella together. The friends knew that Taylor was out on a date with Chad and were hoping she would find out why he is so against Troy and Gabriella being together.

Please Review!


End file.
